


Prend ma main (et tout ma vie aussi)

by Méfiez-Vous (TotallyARealPerson)



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Divergence du canon, F/M, Gen, Saison 4, Spécifique à un épisode
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/M%C3%A9fiez-Vous
Summary: "Je sait que tu ne vas pas retourner à VILE," continue Gray. "On a eu cette conversation-là, sur le train à Paris. Mais je t'en plie, abandonne d'essayer de nous arrêter, parce que je ne veut jamais être mis dans une position pour te fair mal encore.""Alors vient avec moi."
Relationships: Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Prend ma main (et tout ma vie aussi)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [take my hand (take my whole life too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829667) by [katebishoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebishoop/pseuds/katebishoop). 



Carmen ne sait pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose que Gray soit dans une chambre d'amis et non dans une cellule. S'il est dans la pièce qui est-

Elle soupire de soulagement lorsque la porte s'ouvre pour soulager Gray, l'air indemne.

"Gray? Il faut bouger." Elle est déjà en train de cataloguer la pièce. Où sera la meilleure sortie? Ils ne peuvent pas sortir comme elle est venue. Probablement-

"Mon _nom_ est-"

"Graham, je sais. Je sais."

"Non." Le ton envoie de la glace dans la colonne vertébrale de Carmen. Gray se lève, le visage illuminé par la lueur verte d'une baguette crépitante. "C'est _Crackle_."

Juste comme ça, tout le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en le trouvant indemne s'évapora.

"Je suppose que vous préférez que je continue de vous appeler 'Carmen'?"

Elle n'avait pas vu ce sourire narquois sur lui depuis un train en France. Le sourire narquois avec juste un bord de supériorité et le sentiment de temps perdu.

"Gray, peu importe ce qu'ils vous ont dit, vous n'êtes plus ce type," plaide Carmen.

Gray tend la verge vers elle et Carmen lutte contre l'envie de reculer. C'est _Gray_. C'est pas Crackle, peu importe ce qu'il dit. 

Ce sourire narquois se transforme en froncement de sourcils. 

"Mais je suis ce type," dit Gay. "J'ai toujours été ce type."

"Non." Non. "Sydney, le café, nous sommes les gentils, tu te souviens?"

Grey se moque, un fantôme de sourire sur son visage. "Quand tu as finalement eu cette tasse de thé avec moi." 

Il doit se souvenir de ce dont elle se souvient. La tasse chaude dans sa main, la présence chaleureuse en face d'elle… La sortie à laquelle elle insistait n'était pas une date mais à laquelle il insista pour appeler une date à laquelle elle finit par arrêter de le corriger comme l'idée d'un rendez-vous avec Gray de tout le monde ne le faisait pas. Ça ne semble plus si étrange.

Carmen se secoue de ses souvenirs. 

"Être bon n'avait d'importance que pour moi parce que Bellum a réorganisé ma pensée, m'a programmé, pour être une sorte d'idiot innocent." Gray crache le dernier mot.

Elle se souvient des différences lors de sa première rencontre avec Graham. Il était le même mais - différent. Un sens de l'humour différent avec des différentes limites. 

Prenez les meilleures parties de chacun d'entre eux? Était-ce juste?

"Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer," dit Carmen. "Je vous en prie."

"J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, de reconstituer les fragments," dit Gray, "et il n'y a qu'une seule chose que j'ai jamais regretté d'avoir fait pour VILE."

Il abaisse la tige, la lueur verte s'éteignant. On a l'impression qu'une éternité passe avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. 

"J'ai essayé de te blesser."

 _Gray_...

"Je sais que vous ne reviendrez pas à VILE," Gray continue. "Nous avons eu cette conversation, dans le train pour Paris. Mais je vous en supplie, renoncez à essayer de nous arrêter, car je ne veux plus jamais être en mesure de vous blesser à nouveau."

Carmen se raffermit. VILE lui a tout pris - et ils l'ont pris une fois, mais pas encore.

"Alors venez avec moi."

"Carmen-"

"Non, Gray écoute. Tu n'es pas un méchant." Carmen fait un pas en avant. "Vous avez les compétences - mais moi aussi. C'est ce que je choisis d'en faire. Viens avec moi. Utilisez-les pour m'aider à vaincre VILE. Ne redevenez pas leur marionnette."

"C'était mon choix la première fois, et c'est à nouveau mon choix maintenant-"

"Nous avons toujours prévu d'être une équipe. Nous pouvons toujours l'être."

"Je suis un problème! J'ai volé le portefeuille d'un enfant!" La main libre de Gray vole vers ses cheveux, tirant dessus. "Je suis entré par effraction dans une maison et je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir fait Carmen, c'était comme un instinct, je ne peux pas-"

"Vous ne voulez pas me blesser?" Carmen espère que sa voix ne se brise pas. Elle hésite mais elle ne peut pas le laisser paraître. "Alors viens avec moi."

Carmen lui tend la main. Elle peut entendre une alarme au loin - ils n'ont plus de temps.

"Je ne veux pas non plus avoir à te blesser," dit Carmen. "Je voulais vous protéger de VILE et j'ai échoué."

Carmen avale. Aucun regret, ne regarde pas en arrière. Continuez à avancer. C'est elle depuis deux ans. Mais il a continué à réapparaître dans sa vie. Elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte, pas avant la première fois, quand elle l'a laissé seul dans ce café.

(Quand elle a réalisé, lors de ses contrôles sur lui, qu'il allait dans ce même café tous les vendredis à la même heure). 

"Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que j'ai regretté d'avoir quitté VILE," elle admet pour la première fois. "Et cela est que je t'ai quitté. S'il vous plaît, ne m'oblige pas à vous quitter à nouveau.

Grey la regarde lentement vers sa main.

Quand il la regarde, le sourire qu'il porte est timide - plein d'espoir et effrayé.

Le cracklerod claque au sol.

"Accrochez-vous bien, ne lâchez pas?"

Le plomb qui pèse dans les os de Carmen fond en plumes. Elle pourrait rire - elle pourrait pleurer quand il lui prend la main mais - plus tard, en privé. Une fois à des milliers de kilomètres. Une fois qu'il est en sécurité.

"Vous savez skier?"


End file.
